A Kendall And Jo Love Story Just Another Dream
by rockongurlxo
Summary: Kendall has a dream he lets the dream get to him.Jo calls Kendall to tell him about some good news he gets excited about it.Find out what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall has another dream it happens to be a bad dream again but a different bad dream this time.

**Dream:**

***phone goes off.* *I pick it up and say hello.* in a very heavy breathing voice Jo says *Hey Kendall the baby is coming.* Kendall *really?* Jo *yeah* Kendall says *but you haven't decided whether you Want to keep the baby or not.* Jo says *we're keeping the baby ok..? Just come to my suite right now to take me to the hospital right now before it's too late!*Kendall says *alright I'm on my way let me just tell the guys where I'm going.*They ask if they could come I say *sure.* I end up taking my whole family with me Since they asked. My mom said that she will drive I said *okay.* and we run to her suite and get her me and James support Jo by letting her arms hanging down our shoulders. We sit her down in the car and get in too. Mama Knight Starts driving to hospital. We arrive Mama Knight quickly fills out papers and then we all help her into the wheel chair. I push into the room the lady says she is supposed to be which was 108 I push the wheel chair with her sitting on it into the hospital room. And she carefully lies on the hospital bed breathing the best she can. An assistant doctor comes in introducing herself and what's going to happen. The assistant doctor said that all of us can't be in the hospital room. She asks for the rest of the family to leave but me. I sit down for the moment because I know the baby wasn't coming yet the doctor went to go get a special pill to help her give birth. She came back with it a couple minutes later she takes the pill and the contractions get worser and worser. Jo couldn't help but to scream cause it hurted so much I try telling her the way to breathe in this situation. I try making her smile and laugh too it worked she was really happy that I was with her. The assistant doctor leaves the room to go get the real doctor. He arrives along with other doctors. The assistant doctor said its time to push I come towards Jo to hold her hand. Jo starts pushing and pushing and pushing. 1 hour later half the body starts showing another a hour later it comes out the assistant doctor looks and sees that there is another one comes out. I stare at Jo with shock she stares at shock back but is happy about the fact that there is more than one baby. Half the body shows 1 hour later another hour later the rest of it comes out. She looks again wow how many babies are there going to be there is another baby! She says with excitement half the body shows a hour later the rest of the body comes out 1 hour later. These babies go to the other assistant doctors to be spanked to make sure they get their first breath. Before we knew there were five babies in total I fainted I didn't want to take care of five babies when Jo does her movie in New Zealand. Jo asks if I am okay I say aha.. but not meaning it. Jo says we will talk about this at home just please get up and help me with the names for these boy babies. I get up and help her we chose Matthew, William, David, John, Kenneth. We come home with the babies we put them in the cribs we got from the doctors. Jo sits down with me to talk about this for me to try to get me excited and wanting to do this. Jo starts talking to me asks first Kendall why did you faint at the doctors? I ask why would you care you're the one who started this by starting to kiss me again to get resisted by you. Enough for us to have sex. I Say I didn't know there was going to be 5 babies Kendall I'm sorry. I say I can't do this Jo I can't take care of five babies it's too much work in the matter fact you're not even going to be here because of your movie remember? Jo says Kendall he's giving another break again to help take care of the babies so you're not going to be alone with this I promise. Kendall says I know it isn't going to be forever how long of a break did he give you? Jo says 4 weeks Kendall says that's a while but then you going to be back into New Zealand. And I will be taking care of these whiney babies. Jo says you're still not going to be alone though you have the guys and your mom to take care of it when you get tired. I say yeah you got a point but that's as if they want to. Jo I'm sure they do they are going to have to once you get too exhausted to be able to care of them. I say yeah we will see **

***I wake up with my eyes opened wide and say to myself sure heck don't want to end up taking care of five babies. My phone actually goes off this time the Caller ID said "Camille" I pick it up and say hello?***

**Camille's POV**

"**Hey Kendall."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**What's up?"  
><strong>

**Camille's POV**

"**Nothing much how have Jo been?"**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Why?"**

**Camille's POV**

"**Because you two had sex right and weren't protected right?"**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Yeah? And..?"**

**Camille's POV**

"**Has she felt nauseous lately and puking?"**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Yeah about that Camille Jo is-"**

**Camille's POV**

"**Pregnant?"**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Yeah."**

**Camille's POV**

"**I'm not surprised is she sure yet if she wants to keep the baby?"**

**Kendall's POV**

"**No I'm giving her time she just got pregnant 3 months ago."**

**Camille's POV**

"**Okay make sure she doesn't wait too long and you two better**

**be checking on the baby by taking her to doctor appointments. If you**

**Haven't even once taking her to doctor's to look at the baby to see if it's**

**A boy or a girl now would be the time to take her to the doctors."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**I think I'm going to take her today."**

**Camille's POV**

"**Good. Do that."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**How have you been Camille are you feeling better? I really**

**Didn't mean to break your heart. But I just really love Jo I hope**

**You can forgive me."**

**Camille's POV**

"**It's fine.. Don't worry about me I will find another special someone **

**Jo doesn't even need to help me."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Okay."**

**Camille's POV**

"**Well I better let you go bye."**

**Kendall's POV **

"**Yeah bye talk to you soon."**

**Camille's POV **

***ends call***

**Kendall's POV**

***ends call***

***calls doctors makes appointment today at 2pm ends call***

**5 hours later **

***my phone goes off again.***

***I look to see who it is it was Jo***

***I pick it up***

**Kendall's POV **

"**Hey babe what's up?." *I smile***

**Jo's POV**

"**Oh nothing much just thought about the baby and maybe we could go see a doctor today to check to see how it's doing. And see if it's a boy or a girl and when it's due."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**I thought about it too earlier when I was talking to Camille."**

**Jo's POV**

"**Well that's very fatherly of you it shows that I know you are ready to be a dad." *I smile***

**Kendall's POV**

***eyebrows go up and smiles excitingly* **

**We are going to keep the baby?**

**Jo's POV**

"**Yeah I thought about it I thought it was fine even though it's going to be hard to take breaks**

**from my movie to see it. But at least I will get to see it I don't see why my director would say**

**no. Because I'm sure every nice mom wants to see their baby."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**I'm glad to hear that you want to keep the baby I'm excited about this I can't wait till the**

**day you give birth to the baby."  
><strong>

**Jo's POV**

"**And I can't wait either I'm so happy and excited that you're going to be supportive by taking care of the baby when I'm doing the movie."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Hey what are boyfriends for." *I smile***

**Jo's POV**

***smiles* "for a lot of things love, respect, care and that's what you do."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**I try to be the best boyfriend as I can be." *I smile***

**Jo's POV **

"**You do try your best." *I smile***

**Kendall's POV**

***looks at the time* wow time has flown I need to go get you soon.**

**Jo's POV**

"**Come get me now I want to be there early."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Okay but it will be a while when your name gets called to see the doctor because**

**Its 1:15pm right."**

**Jo's POV**

"**I don't care I will occupy myself I will text Camille read magazines."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Alright I'm going to go get you now bye Jo."**

**Jo's POV**

"**Bye Kendall see you soon."**

**Kendall's POV**

***ends call***

**Jo's POV**

***ends call and gets ready slips shoes on and walks over to couch wobbling a tad bit and sits down and waits for Kendall.***

**Kendall's POV**

***Tells the guys and his mom that he going to go get Jo to take her to doctors to check on her baby.*they say alright and Kendall leaves with keys and goes to elevator and clicks on the number to Jo's floor. The elevator stops at Jo's floor and I walk over to her suite and knock her door and wait.***

**Jo's POV**

***wobbles a little over to the door and opens it.* hey *I say excitingly* *hugs***

**Kendall's POV**

***hugs back* lets go**

**Jo's POV**

**Alright. *I smile***

***we start walking towards the car and of course Kendall is a gentleman and opens the door for me. I get in Kendall gets in the passenger seat. And close the door and start the car and drives off to the doctors. We arrive at the place I park the car and get out and close the door and go to Jo's side and open the door for her. We walk towards the place and go inside Jo sits down starting to read magazines and texting Camille. While I go up to the desk to get the papers to fill out. For her to have her see an ultra sound lady. I get the papers go sit down next to Jo and start filling the papers out and hand them back to the lady when I was done and sit down next to Jo. 25 minutes later an ultrasound lady comes and calls Jo's name we get up holding hands walking towards the lady and following her to the room that she chose for us. Jo lies down and lifts her shirt up and holds Kendall's hand and the lady squirts jelly on my belly and starts scamming Jo's belly with a rater. And all the sudden on the screen it shows one alive baby that shows its little cute head, little arms, little hands, and feet. Kendall looks relieved because he let his dream get to him like made him think that there was going to be five babies in her stomach. Kendall and I make aweing sounds. It shows when it's due and its sex it's a boy and the due date is March 2****nd ****we say okay and say we will see her next time. I pull my shirt down and get up and we walk out of the room and leave the place and go straight to the car and drive straight back to the palm woods. I walk her to her to her suite and kiss her goodbye even though I live in the palm woods with her just in different suite. I just thought it's the best thing to do when you really love someone. I go towards the elevator and click the number my floor is on. I walk into my suite and everyone asks about the baby.**

**Jame's POV **

**How did it go?**

**Carlo's POV**

**Was it a boy or a girl?**

**Logan's POV**

**Is the baby alive?**

**Mama Knight's POV**

**When is it due?**

**Kendall's POV**

**It went good and it's a boy it's very alive it's due March 2****nd**** *smiles* I'm excited about this because Jo said she wants to be a mom and I'm going to be a dad. **

**Mama Knight's POV**

**Well that's great news I can't wait to be a grandmother.**

***Katie overhears us from her room playing with her DS way too addicted to that thing she storms into the room.* **

**Katie's POV**

**Did I just hear that Jo is pregnant?**

**Kendall's POV**

**Yes baby sis Jo my girlfriend is pregnant.**

**Katie's POV**

***jumps up in down excitingly* I'm going to be a sis!**

**Everyone laughs at her adorable excitement.**

**Logan's POV**

**It's too bad she has to go back to New Zealand and won't**

**Get to see the baby for a while because of her movie.**

**Kendall's POV**

***sigh* yeah but at least she will get to see it. And get breaks from her director even though it's going to be hard. I wish she would just skip the movie and just be with me I can't believe she just wants to do the movie it's going to take up to 3 years!**

**Mama Knight's POV**

***walks over to Kendall wrapping her hand around the side of his shoulder* you will be okay you will still see her and you can do this if you don't know how to be a dad I will teach you. We can do this together you won't be taking care of this baby alone. That's what family is for family is for caring and helping and that's what we do we help and actually care about what happens and about the baby that is coming.**

**Kendall's POV**

**I could never ask for a better family like you guys. *I smile***

**Everyone awes and comes towards Kendall hugging him.**

****Find out what will happen next I'm not going to be exactly sure if the chapter**

**Will come tomorrow but it will come.****


	2. Chapter 4

Kendall has another dream it happens to be a bad dream again but a different bad dream this time.

**Dream:**

***phone goes off.* *I pick it up and say hello.* in a very heavy breathing voice Jo says *Hey Kendall the baby is coming.* Kendall *really?* Jo *yeah* Kendall says *but you haven't decided whether you Want to keep the baby or not.* Jo says *we're keeping the baby ok..? Just come to my suite right now to take me to the hospital right now before it's too late!*Kendall says *alright I'm on my way let me just tell the guys where I'm going.*They ask if they could come I say *sure.* I end up taking my whole family with me Since they asked. My mom said that she will drive I said *okay.* and we run to her suite and get her me and James support Jo by letting her arms hanging down our shoulders. We sit her down in the car and get in too. Mama Knight Starts driving to hospital. We arrive Mama Knight quickly fills out papers and then we all help her into the wheel chair. I push into the room the lady says she is supposed to be which was 108 I push the wheel chair with her sitting on it into the hospital room. And she carefully lies on the hospital bed breathing the best she can. An assistant doctor comes in introducing herself and what's going to happen. The assistant doctor said that all of us can't be in the hospital room. She asks for the rest of the family to leave but me. I sit down for the moment because I know the baby wasn't coming yet the doctor went to go get a special pill to help her give birth. She came back with it a couple minutes later she takes the pill and the contractions get worser and worser. Jo couldn't help but to scream cause it hurted so much I try telling her the way to breathe in this situation. I try making her smile and laugh too it worked she was really happy that I was with her. The assistant doctor leaves the room to go get the real doctor. He arrives along with other doctors. The assistant doctor said its time to push I come towards Jo to hold her hand. Jo starts pushing and pushing and pushing. 1 hour later half the body starts showing another a hour later it comes out the assistant doctor looks and sees that there is another one comes out. I stare at Jo with shock she stares at shock back but is happy about the fact that there is more than one baby. Half the body shows 1 hour later another hour later the rest of it comes out. She looks again wow how many babies are there going to be there is another baby! She says with excitement half the body shows a hour later the rest of the body comes out 1 hour later. These babies go to the other assistant doctors to be spanked to make sure they get their first breath. Before we knew there were five babies in total I fainted I didn't want to take care of five babies when Jo does her movie in New Zealand. Jo asks if I am okay I say aha.. but not meaning it. Jo says we will talk about this at home just please get up and help me with the names for these boy babies. I get up and help her we chose Matthew, William, David, John, Kenneth. We come home with the babies we put them in the cribs we got from the doctors. Jo sits down with me to talk about this for me to try to get me excited and wanting to do this. Jo starts talking to me asks first Kendall why did you faint at the doctors? I ask why would you care you're the one who started this by starting to kiss me again to get resisted by you. Enough for us to have sex. I Say I didn't know there was going to be 5 babies Kendall I'm sorry. I say I can't do this Jo I can't take care of five babies it's too much work in the matter fact you're not even going to be here because of your movie remember? Jo says Kendall he's giving another break again to help take care of the babies so you're not going to be alone with this I promise. Kendall says I know it isn't going to be forever how long of a break did he give you? Jo says 4 weeks Kendall says that's a while but then you going to be back into New Zealand. And I will be taking care of these whiney babies. Jo says you're still not going to be alone though you have the guys and your mom to take care of it when you get tired. I say yeah you got a point but that's as if they want to. Jo I'm sure they do they are going to have to once you get too exhausted to be able to care of them. I say yeah we will see **

***I wake up with my eyes opened wide and say to myself sure heck don't want to end up taking care of five babies. My phone actually goes off this time the Caller ID said "Camille" I pick it up and say hello?***

**Camille's POV**

"**Hey Kendall."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**What's up?"  
><strong>

**Camille's POV**

"**Nothing much how have Jo been?"**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Why?"**

**Camille's POV**

"**Because you two had sex right and weren't protected right?"**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Yeah? And..?"**

**Camille's POV**

"**Has she felt nauseous lately and puking?"**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Yeah about that Camille Jo is-"**

**Camille's POV**

"**Pregnant?"**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Yeah."**

**Camille's POV**

"**I'm not surprised is she sure yet if she wants to keep the baby?"**

**Kendall's POV**

"**No I'm giving her time she just got pregnant 3 months ago."**

**Camille's POV**

"**Okay make sure she doesn't wait too long and you two better**

**be checking on the baby by taking her to doctor appointments. If you**

**Haven't even once taking her to doctor's to look at the baby to see if it's**

**A boy or a girl now would be the time to take her to the doctors."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**I think I'm going to take her today."**

**Camille's POV**

"**Good. Do that."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**How have you been Camille are you feeling better? I really**

**Didn't mean to break your heart. But I just really love Jo I hope**

**You can forgive me."**

**Camille's POV**

"**It's fine.. Don't worry about me I will find another special someone **

**Jo doesn't even need to help me."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Okay."**

**Camille's POV**

"**Well I better let you go bye."**

**Kendall's POV **

"**Yeah bye talk to you soon."**

**Camille's POV **

***ends call***

**Kendall's POV**

***ends call***

***calls doctors makes appointment today at 2pm ends call***

**5 hours later **

***my phone goes off again.***

***I look to see who it is it was Jo***

***I pick it up***

**Kendall's POV **

"**Hey babe what's up?." *I smile***

**Jo's POV**

"**Oh nothing much just thought about the baby and maybe we could go see a doctor today to check to see how it's doing. And see if it's a boy or a girl and when it's due."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**I thought about it too earlier when I was talking to Camille."**

**Jo's POV**

"**Well that's very fatherly of you it shows that I know you are ready to be a dad." *I smile***

**Kendall's POV**

***eyebrows go up and smiles excitingly* **

**We are going to keep the baby?**

**Jo's POV**

"**Yeah I thought about it I thought it was fine even though it's going to be hard to take breaks**

**from my movie to see it. But at least I will get to see it I don't see why my director would say**

**no. Because I'm sure every nice mom wants to see their baby."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**I'm glad to hear that you want to keep the baby I'm excited about this I can't wait till the**

**day you give birth to the baby."  
><strong>

**Jo's POV**

"**And I can't wait either I'm so happy and excited that you're going to be supportive by taking care of the baby when I'm doing the movie."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Hey what are boyfriends for." *I smile***

**Jo's POV**

***smiles* "for a lot of things love, respect, care and that's what you do."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**I try to be the best boyfriend as I can be." *I smile***

**Jo's POV **

"**You do try your best." *I smile***

**Kendall's POV**

***looks at the time* wow time has flown I need to go get you soon.**

**Jo's POV**

"**Come get me now I want to be there early."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Okay but it will be a while when your name gets called to see the doctor because**

**Its 1:15pm right."**

**Jo's POV**

"**I don't care I will occupy myself I will text Camille read magazines."**

**Kendall's POV**

"**Alright I'm going to go get you now bye Jo."**

**Jo's POV**

"**Bye Kendall see you soon."**

**Kendall's POV**

***ends call***

**Jo's POV**

***ends call and gets ready slips shoes on and walks over to couch wobbling a tad bit and sits down and waits for Kendall.***

**Kendall's POV**

***Tells the guys and his mom that he going to go get Jo to take her to doctors to check on her baby.*they say alright and Kendall leaves with keys and goes to elevator and clicks on the number to Jo's floor. The elevator stops at Jo's floor and I walk over to her suite and knock her door and wait.***

**Jo's POV**

***wobbles a little over to the door and opens it.* hey *I say excitingly* *hugs***

**Kendall's POV**

***hugs back* lets go**

**Jo's POV**

**Alright. *I smile***

***we start walking towards the car and of course Kendall is a gentleman and opens the door for me. I get in Kendall gets in the passenger seat. And close the door and start the car and drives off to the doctors. We arrive at the place I park the car and get out and close the door and go to Jo's side and open the door for her. We walk towards the place and go inside Jo sits down starting to read magazines and texting Camille. While I go up to the desk to get the papers to fill out. For her to have her see an ultra sound lady. I get the papers go sit down next to Jo and start filling the papers out and hand them back to the lady when I was done and sit down next to Jo. 25 minutes later an ultrasound lady comes and calls Jo's name we get up holding hands walking towards the lady and following her to the room that she chose for us. Jo lies down and lifts her shirt up and holds Kendall's hand and the lady squirts jelly on my belly and starts scamming Jo's belly with a rater. And all the sudden on the screen it shows one alive baby that shows its little cute head, little arms, little hands, and feet. Kendall looks relieved because he let his dream get to him like made him think that there was going to be five babies in her stomach. Kendall and I make aweing sounds. It shows when it's due and its sex it's a boy and the due date is March 2****nd ****we say okay and say we will see her next time. I pull my shirt down and get up and we walk out of the room and leave the place and go straight to the car and drive straight back to the palm woods. I walk her to her to her suite and kiss her goodbye even though I live in the palm woods with her just in different suite. I just thought it's the best thing to do when you really love someone. I go towards the elevator and click the number my floor is on. I walk into my suite and everyone asks about the baby.**

**Jame's POV **

**How did it go?**

**Carlo's POV**

**Was it a boy or a girl?**

**Logan's POV**

**Is the baby alive?**

**Mama Knight's POV**

**When is it due?**

**Kendall's POV**

**It went good and it's a boy it's very alive it's due March 2****nd**** *smiles* I'm excited about this because Jo said she wants to be a mom and I'm going to be a dad. **

**Mama Knight's POV**

**Well that's great news I can't wait to be a grandmother.**

***Katie overhears us from her room playing with her DS way too addicted to that thing she storms into the room.* **

**Katie's POV**

**Did I just hear that Jo is pregnant?**

**Kendall's POV**

**Yes baby sis Jo my girlfriend is pregnant.**

**Katie's POV**

***jumps up in down excitingly* I'm going to be a sis!**

**Everyone laughs at her adorable excitement.**

**Logan's POV**

**It's too bad she has to go back to New Zealand and won't**

**Get to see the baby for a while because of her movie.**

**Kendall's POV**

***sigh* yeah but at least she will get to see it. And get breaks from her director even though it's going to be hard. I wish she would just skip the movie and just be with me I can't believe she just wants to do the movie it's going to take up to 3 years!**

**Mama Knight's POV**

***walks over to Kendall wrapping her hand around the side of his shoulder* you will be okay you will still see her and you can do this if you don't know how to be a dad I will teach you. We can do this together you won't be taking care of this baby alone. That's what family is for family is for caring and helping and that's what we do we help and actually care about what happens and about the baby that is coming.**

**Kendall's POV**

**I could never ask for a better family like you guys. *I smile***

**Everyone awes and comes towards Kendall hugging him.**

****Find out what will happen next I'm not going to be exactly sure if the chapter**

**Will come tomorrow but it will come.****


End file.
